


New Year, New Me

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, that's about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: a very very short one I may add too in the future. Maybe.Daisy, Hazel and Amina's New Year's Resolutions.Written for the prompt: (surprise surprise) New Year's Resolutions
Kudos: 8





	New Year, New Me

THINGS I'D LIKE TO DO THIS YEAR:   
A list by the Honourable Daisy Wells.   
• solve a murder (this should be easy, I've already done 7)   
• get Hazel to read another Sherlock book instead of those silly ones she reads  
• I suppose I should work on my codebreaking before Hazel shouts at me. She's getting too big for her boots.  
• learn to roller skate properly  
• annoy Uncle Felix. And Bertie. For no other reason than I can.  
• use my new found celebrity status to its full potential (I was in Romeo and Juliet you know)  
• go to Egypt!! (But don't tell anyone that)  
• kiss Amina (Don't tell anyone that either.) 

* * *

NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS:  
By Hazel Wong  
• stay out of trouble. No drama, no crime. Just peace  
• read more books. Detecting gets in the way  
• learn to love and accept myself. Wait no, that's awfully embarrassing   
• start sticking up for myself more. It's actually quite enjoyable.   
• keep Daisy out of trouble  
• see Alexander again somehow!   
• I don't have another, but Daisy keeps telling me she was 8 points, so now I feel silly with 6  
• oh wait, I do have another. Tell Alexander. See now I have 8 Daisy!! 

* * *

THIS YEAR I PROMISE TO:   
• Take Daisy (and Hazel) to Egypt  
• Have a midnight picnic on the roof  
• stay out of trouble  
• who am I kidding, I'll do more pranks  
• don't get caught for said pranks   
• become a member of the Detective Society I'm not supposed to know about  
• Daisy   
• I should probably put "do well in school" on here   
~ Amina El Maghrabi 


End file.
